


i want to hold you like you’re mine

by underthestars320



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, chan is in love but tony is in a relationship, we do not like tonys boyfriend everyone say fuck you nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestars320/pseuds/underthestars320
Summary: Chan and Tony moved in together shortly after they met at Space Force. Chan was already head over heels in love with Tony, but before he could even consider telling him how he felt, Tony got a boyfriend.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci, F. Tony Scarapiducci/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	i want to hold you like you’re mine

“Chan, darling,” Tony had walked the lab and stood beside Chan at his desk, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder, “Before you hear what I have to say, I’d like to remind you that I am in fact one of your best friends, and you love me very mu—”

“What the fuck did you do, Tony?” Chan still hadn’t looked up from his work, so he couldn’t see Tony’s hand tapping nervously against his leg, but he could tell when Tony was anxious just by his voice.

“See, the thing is, it’s not necessarily something that I did; it’s more of something that I agreed to do,” Chan finally looked up, and Tony only smiled awkwardly upon making eye contact, “We may have to pick Nigel up on our way home from work.”

“I thought he was going to drive to the apartment himself?”

“Well he was going to drive there himself,” Tony started, “But, his roommate needed to use his car so we need to take a slight detour to pick him up at his apartment.”

“Slight? A slight detour?” Chan asked, glaring at Tony, “Dude, he lives almost an hour in the opposite direction of our apartment.”

“I know, I know, but I’ll be driving so you’ve got an extra hour to do work, or something.”

“Tony, you and I both know that I’m not getting any work done with you screaming along to the Mamma Mia soundtrack.”

“Oh, you know me so well,” Tony paused, trying to think of another way to convince Chan, “It’s movie night, what if I let you pick all the movies?”

“I don’t—”

“You can even pick all the ones Nigel hates,” since Nigel had started coming to movie nights, Chan and Tony hadn’t been able to watch a good portion of the movies they owned. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but Chan always complained about how picky Nigel was with movies.

“Okay, you’ve got a deal, but I hope you realize what you’ve done here,” Chan turned back to his work, while Tony just stared at him, looking increasingly concerned.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

“Kaifang Chan, I swear to God, he would literally break up with me,” had anyone else heard this conversation, they wouldn’t have the slightest idea of what the two of them were talking about. It would almost seem like they were communicating telepathically. As cool as it would be, however, Tony and Chan cannot telecommunicate, they’ve just had almost this exact conversation every movie night since Nigel started showing up to them.

“Pretend you had nothing to do with it. Your whole job is basically lying to people, he’ll never know.”

“Okay first of all, my job isn’t just lying to people,” Tony opened his mouth to continue, but Chan cut him off.

“You literally tweeted that Naird was a ‘national hero,’” Tony shrugged, as if admitting defeat, but Chan continued, “And then 10 minutes later you tweeted from your personal account that the most heroic thing he’s ever done is give you your own office.”

“I do love that office, the windows are huge,” Tony said, mostly to himself, before remembering what they were actually talking about, “That's not the point, you cannot pick that movie.”

“I can pick that movie, and I will,” Chan said, matter-of-factly, “Come on, Tony, how long has it been since we watched it on movie night?”

“Too long, I’ll admit,” Tony seemed to finally be siding with Chan, “But Nigel doesn’t want to see it; he’ll just complain through the whole movie and you know you’d hate that.”

“I can deal with that,” Chan shrugged, “Besides, if you let me pick this, the second movie I pick will be a musical.”

He could tell just by looking at Tony that he had convinced him. Along with hating pretty much every movie Chan and Tony enjoyed, Nigel absolutely hated musicals. Chan wasn’t sure how Tony managed to put up with that in a relationship considering that he didn’t talk to Angela for almost a week for saying she didn’t like the music in The Greatest Showman, but despite that, Tony and Nigel had been dating for almost 6 months, and Chan was constantly confused as to how their could have possibly lasted for that long.

To be fair, he was probably biased on that front, seeing as he had been in love with his best friend since before they’d moved in together. Maybe Tony and Nigel were good together, maybe they were soulmates. If they were, Chan could never see it that way because for him that would mean letting go of the small shred of hope that had kept him from descending into a world of even more hurt. He didn’t want to be in the position he was in, but there was no way he could think of to stop it. The same things giving him hope for a future with Tony were also the ones ripping that hope away; it was like walking down a hallway towards a door, but every time you get close the hall stretches out even more and you’re right back where you started from. The cycle was endless, so Chan did the only thing he could do: keep going. He’d sit through every shitty indie film Nigel picked out, and he’d give Tony advice when they fought, and he’d help him get ready when he was running late on their date night, and he’d shrug it off every time Angela tried to tell him that he was only hurting himself more. He would do anything he had to, just to keep his best friend in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter fic!! thanks for reading and follow me on twitter @trxymiller


End file.
